the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney is an 1992 American Preschool TV show that ran from 1992-2009. Balloon The Barney balloon debuted in 1994, and during the parade, the balloon tore its side on a lamppost. However it was repaired for the next Macy's parade though. In 1997 (The year where most of the balloons were destroyed), Due to very high winds, the Barney balloon had let free from its balloon handlers, crashed into a nearby lamppost and had to be stabbed by the NYPC so it could stop flying. Due to the popularity of Barney and his movie, Barney's Great Adventure, he had to be repaired for the 1998 parade, and over the next 4 years, Barney flew without problems. He was the final balloon in the 1999 parade, and the second to last balloon in 2000 and 2001, and the third to last balloon in 2002. This Barney balloon was replaced with the Strike up the Band Barney balloon in 2003. Design Barney is in a standing up pose and waving. Appearance Barney along with his friends Baby Bop and BJ appeared in the parade from 1994-2004 with a total of 10 parade appearances. Appearance in the parade 1994 The dinosaurs of Barney & Friends ''and the Barney balloon make their first appearance in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, performing "If You're Happy and You Know It". This happens before the parade, but not on a float. 1995 The 69th parade was the first parade to have Barney & Friends on a float. It was a circus-themed float with the dinos dressed in circus attire. 1996 The float was a western float and the dinosaurs of ''Barney & Friends ''wore cowboy attire. 1997 Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "Imagine" on a movie-styled float to promote the movie ''Barney's Great Adventure, which was released five months later. Strong winds caused the first Barney balloon to be impaled by a streetlight. While the balloon deflated, police arrived at the scene of the accident, arresting the wind for damage to the balloon. 1998 This year the float is a gingerbread house. Celebrating the 10-year milestone, Barney sings "If All The Raindrops" with the soundtrack from Barney Live! In New York City. 1999 Barney & Friends sing "Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year" to promote the video Barney's Night Before Christmas. The float they are on is a Christmas-themed. 2000 Barney & Friends sing a Christmas Medley. The float they are on is a Christmas-themed. 2001 Barney & Friends sing "I Love The Holidays". The float they are on is a Christmas-themed. 2002 Barney & Friends sing "Colors All Around". The float they are on is based on the park set from the seventh season of the show onwards. 2003 Barney & Friends sing "Please and Thank You" and "Good Manners". The float they are on is based on the park set from the seventh season of the show onwards. A new Barney balloon appeared. 2004 Barney & Friends sing "It's C-C-Cold, BRRRR". Along with them is a polar bear. The float they are on is based on the park set from the seventh season of the show onwards. The 78th parade was Baby Bop and BJ's last appearance in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2011 The 85th parade was Barney's last appearance in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Barney was with Yogi Bear, Scooby Doo, Arthur, and many other celebratory characters on a 85th anniversary float. Trivia Riff is the only dinosaur in the show who never appears in the parade. Category:Giant Helium Balloons Category:Dinosaurs